Mind Games
by District X
Summary: When the Decepticons strike, wanting the cube-sliver, Sam wakes up with a little more than a few scratches. Just how does one go about life with a whole faction of evil Robots in their head? Maybe they are more willing to help with Sam's life after all.
1. Fighting, with Help

This plot bunny has been bugging me FOREVER, and I just needed to get it off of my chest.

* * *

Sam tapped his hand rapidly on the desk in front of him. He was desperately trying to listen to his astronomy teacher talk, but it was growing harder and harder due to the strange presence he felt in his mind. Almost on cue, Starscream's shrill voice broke the sanctity of his mind. _"This is ridiculous. Why would you waste your time in such a class, when you have all of our knowledge at your finger tips?"_

Sam had flinched. The voices in his head were heard louder than any ordinary voice. He could remember how it had all begun.

* * *

*One Year and a Half Ago*

It was a huge fight between the Autobots and the remaining Decepticons. They still wanted the shard that had fallen from Sam's shirt. Sam was running as fast as he could, but to no avail. The Decepticons were just a little bit faster than the Autobots.

He could see the bright colors of his friends far back on the road behind them, but the Decepticons were right there. They were everywhere. Not one Decepticon seemed to be missing. Sam sprinted into the woods next to the road. His lungs felt as though they were on fire.

He broke through the tree line into a large clearing, only to find himself surrounded. In front of him, there was Soundwave, two of his cassettes standing at his feet. Frenzy was twitching violently, while Ravage almost seemed to be enjoying the tense air.

Starscream landed to the left, and Barricade soon joined him to the right. Sam paled as he turned to see the Decepticon leader standing behind him. "Oh shit…"

Sam said, backing away from the warlord. He was standing in the middle of the clearing now. "Give, us, THE SHARD!" Megatron roared, crouching down to face Sam.

Sam shakily withdrew the piece of metal from his pocket. "Okay, big guy, it's all cool, right?"

Just before Megatron was going to take the shard, it sliced Sam's hand open. "Ouch!" Sam cried.

But just then, a burst of energy flowed from the shard, enveloping Sam and the Decepticons.

When Sam next awoke, he found himself plagued with the voices of the Decepticons, filling his head.

Ratchet had diagnosed it as something like dual personality syndrome. He was housing the Decepticon's sparks within him.

He had to continue his life, but it was difficult. Eventually, the Decepticons grew used to the idea of having a little human host. Sometimes, they found themselves in a situation where Sam had his guard down, and they were able to control the boy.

This is how life was for Sam Witwicky. Life couldn't be better with a whole faction of giant, super intelligent, amazingly skilled robots in his head, right?

* * *

*End Flashback*

Sam spoke back in his head. He found that if he thought hard enough, the Decepticon's were able to hear him. _"Well I am pretty sure that this class is needed for MY education. Just because you guys know it doesn't mean that I can put it on my Resume. Yeah, that would look great! Education: High school, Some College, a whole faction of psychotic, sadistic, mind controlling robots telling me all I need to know, oh yeah, that is just fucking fantastic!"_

Frenzy was the next one to break the silence _"What is a r-resume?"_

Sam face-palmed, causing his neighbor, Leo, to jump. Sam waited patiently as Barricade attempted to explain to Frenzy what a Resume was (and mock him for his stupidity), and tried to focus on his work.

His silent prayer for help was answered as the bell rang extremely loudly. He got up and collected his things as fast as he could and walked out of the class room as fast as he could. He winced as insults were called back and forth between Barricade and Frenzy.

Sam's hand twitched rapidly by his side, tapping and drumming on his right thigh. He had realized a few months ago that he began to pick up some of the Decepticon's traits. He twitched a lot like Frenzy. HE was much more assertive now, thanks to Megatron. Whenever a strong breeze passed by, he sometimes tilted his head in that direction and just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, courtesy of Starscream. Little things seem to annoy him a lot more now, like when there was only half of a jug of Soda in the mini-fridge in his dorm, he almost punched Leo in the head, but settled for calling him a wasteful little brat-child, all thanks to Barricade. He also found that when there was nothing to do, he wasn't bored (all though the entities in his head were). He was just content to sit there and do nothing. Thanks, Soundwave. Another habit that he preferred he kept a secret, was that he slept in some of the weirdest positions. Sometimes he would sleep backwards, curled up in a ball, with his head half way off of the bed, or sometimes he would just roll around for hours, trying to get comfortable. He later learned that he had picked this up from Ravage. Great…

He finally got the two arguers to quiet down, just as he was walking down the stairs. He got to the bottom safely, but right as a passing Jock knocked him down. "Watch where you're going, prick!" the jock called out

Just before the Jock walked away, Sam yelled back at him "How about you stay out of my way next time, you filthy little rat!"

Sam slapped his hands to his mouth but it was too late. Megatron had taken over him in his sudden anger at the child that knocked Sam down.

The Jock turned, along with a few of his friends, and several bystanders "What did you say?" The Jock questioned, about to beat the living shit out of Sam, who was getting up off of the ground.

Sam was about to apologize, but instead, this came out "Did I stutter, Dumb-aft, or is there just a malfunction in you Audio Processors?" No one noticed the strange change in eye color (Brown to deep red) as Barricade took over.

Sam was knocked back a few feet as the guy's fist connected with his nose. Several of the students cheered "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"_What the hell, guys?"Sam screamed in his head_

"_Let us fight him, Sam. We will teach him a lesson, not to mess with our boy." _Megatron growled, already trying to break through the mental barriers that separated him from the fight

Sam was about to question the term "Our Boy", but forgot about it as the Decepticons completely took over. He rushed forward, and just as the boy was going to punch him in the head, he dove forward, landing on his hands, and pushed off of the ground, kicking the man in the face with a strange move from Frenzy. The crowd cheered at the amazing feat, but it didn't last long as the Jock recovered.

He swung his fist forward, but it was caught by Sam's own hand. Sam grabbed the other man's hand, and swung his foot upward and out, Spartan kicking the boy in the chest. This send the boy flying.

Sam could feel the control switch between Megatron, who was the one to kick the Jock, to Starscream. The crowd was almost silent with shock, but the Jock slowly got up, and ran forward. Just before he careened into Sam, Sam jumped higher than he ever had before, performing a mid-air somersault, and landing gracefully on his own two feet. The jock had ran much too fast, and had fallen.

Barricade took over at this time. He walked over to the boy and planted his foot firmly over his throat. "You don't mess with me EVER again, and I will leave you alone. If I see a _bruise_ on this body, I will beat you silly, do you hear me?"

"Yes" the Jock cried, before Barricade released him.

And with that, Barricade ran, rather not staying there so he could get Sam in trouble. He hid behind a tree and released Sam his body back. He collapsed with the amount of effort it had taken to let them take over.

"Wow" he Breathed

* * *

Yeah, I know I left out Blackout (that rhymed), but he just didn't fit with this story. Keep in mind, this is AFTER the '09 movie. Please, Review guys, it means a whole lot to me if you do. If you don't, you will wake up in Japan *gives evil face*


	2. A Change in Appearance

Sam groaned as he slowly sat up in his bed. He clutched his nose. His face still hurt from getting punched yesterday. "Ouch." He muttered

"_Don't be such a big sparkling, Sam, you'd think you would be a little grateful that we finished that fight for you yesterday" _Starscream sneered from in his head

"You guys were the ones that started the fight in the first place you jerks!" Sam replied, unfortunately waking up his sleeping roommate.

"Yo, dude, it is too damn early to start this creepy alien robot crap." Leo mumbled as he turned over in his bed

"_Shove it up your tailpipe, squishy!" _Barricade sneered, all too aware that Leo couldn't hear him from inside Sam's consciousness

"Barricade says hi." Sam said, swinging his feet out of bed

"_You cannot blame me, squishy, for I had nothing to do with said fight. It was over before I could take action, anyway."_ Soundwave's mono-tonus voice rang out

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever guys."_ Sam replied, taking to speaking in his head as to not piss Leo off any more.

"_Just wait till next time…" _Ravage stated

Sam was never really sure how he was able to understand the big cat, he just seemed to know what he was saying…At just that moment, Sam's phone rang from its place on the bedside table. This caused Leo to groan, and flop his pillow over his head.

Sam flipped the phone open, and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

He could feel all of the Decepticon's inside him wait for an answer, and Sam tapped his hands on his leg. "Hello, Samuel, Decepticons." The last word seemed to be growled out of Optimus's VPU like it was bad luck to say.

"_Oh, this'll be slag-tastic!" _Megatron growled

Sam hushed him in his head, before answering. "Hey, O.P."

"_O.P.?" _Barricade asked

Sam ignored him as Optimus replied. "Sam, we need you to come over to the base. We have something we want to try."

That was all Optimus said before he hung up. Surprisingly, all was quiet inside Sam's head. Frenzy broke the silence _"Y-you don't think they will try and…get rid of us do you?"_

Barricade then spoke _"I have grown accustom to living in your head, Samuel…"_

"_As have I" _Said Megatron, before being followed up with Soundwave

"_I am also unready to leave quite yet." _

Even Starscream agreed. None of them wanted to go. Not even Ravage (_"I can do what I please here, so I also wish to stay")_

"I dunno what they're going to do…"

Sam quickly slipped his shoes on, and was about to walk out the door, when a shrill voice stopped him _"Just WHERE do you think you're going looking like THAT?!" _ Starscream screeched

"To the base" Sam answered quietly. No longer did Sam talk in his head. It took too much energy.

"_Not like that you aren't!" _Starscream yelled at him

"What are you-

Sam was cut off as his body was dragged out of his control by the seeker. He felt himself forced back into his mind where the Decepticons resided, while Starscream used his body. His eye color changed once more to a deep blood red. _ "Slag it, Starscream, what are you doing!? Get back in here and relinquish control over Sam's body!"_

Sam and the others watched through Sam's eyes as Starscream walked over to the mirror, and stared in. "Look at yourself!" Starscream…well…screamed.

Sam did look rather filthy. He had a ratty brown Tee shirt on, and a pair of torn up old genes. His hair was everywhere on his head, standing strait up as if to defy the world, and one sniff by Starscream told him that he stunk.

"Time to get to work…" Starscream muttered, as he got to work changing Sam's appearance

"_What are you doing to our human host, Starscream?" _Soundwave asked curiously

Starscream answered after walking through a wall of Axe he had sprayed in the air "Well, I am just giving him higher chances at attracting a mate…"

At that, all of the Decepticons brightened up. _"Let us help."_

The next few hours were filled with much complaining on Sam's part about how they were late to get to the base, and the Decepticon's fixing Sam up. Sam soon discovered that not only did the Decepticons alter his habits; they could also alter his looks. Starscream spent almost half an hour at the mirror trying to get Sam's hair to lay down flat, and rounded just like the helm in his real body. After a few strenuous minutes, Sam's hair follicles were altered t produce straighter hair, instead of the curly-like, sticks-up-everywhere- hair.

Frenzy and Barricade focused on giving him pale, perfect looking skin. Any Pimples he had were now gone. But the twitchy-ness had gotten worse…

Courtesy of Soundwave, his red eyes became more permanent, staying even after he was given his consciousness back.

After they were done altering his physical appearance, they dressed Sam (much to his uncomfort). He found himself standing in the mirror, looking at his new self. He now had some nice genes on (not the old work genes he usually wore). His upper half consisted of a black Tee shirt, covered by a black leather jacket, stylishly half-way zipped.

He had also stolen some big black combat boots from one of Leo's nerd friends (even Frenzy made fun of how much time they spent on computers). Just as he was about to walk out the door, something from his subconscious took over again, and he clutched his mouth in pure agony as something began to happen to his teeth.

He spat out two teeth; he recognized them as his canines. He ran back to the mirror and found that two new ones had grown in their place. Much sharper and more dangerous looking ones. He truly looked part animal now. _"Much better." _Ravage growled

Before Sam launched himself out the door, he stopped to grab a pair of shiny, red-mirrored sunglasses that Soundwave had picked out for him. As he walked out to the parking lot where Bumblebee sat waiting, MANY girls looked at Sam with lust in their eyes. Sam nodded to a particularly large group of them, his nervousness gone due to the Bravery he had inherited from Megatron.

He could also feel arousal building in his loins. He probably got excited a little easier now, because of having a constantly horny F-22 Raptor in his head…

"_I should say, Sam, had I been in my normal form, I might have even been interested in interfacing with you." _ Starscream purred from his head

Sam flinched and tried to hold back a gag _"TMI, Starscream, TMI!" _the boy screamed at the entity in his head.

* * *

They pulled up at the base much later than Sam had planned. Bumblebee hadn't asked very many questioned on his new found Decepticony-ness, but marveled over how much better he had looked.

As Sam got out of Bumblebee, the scout Transformed, and all of the Autobots stared at the **new** Sam. Jazz spoke first "DAMN!"

* * *

DAMN! Indeed.


End file.
